The girl next door
by Miss.Sunday56
Summary: "See now we know each other a little better." Giving her a gentle smile at her enthusiasm."Yeah it's like speed dating " laughing softly with a smile. Laughing with her. "I didn't realize you see this as a date." Grinning. "Oh!" Blushing. "No I mean... it just reminds me of one, cause you just said your name where you work-" "But I didn't tell you what I like and dislike..."
1. Chapter 1

"Hello I'm Miss. Monkey and I'll be your kindergarten teacher." A crowd of 15 small children surround a short lightly tanned women in a pretty bright red colored knee long dress with a dark blue denim apron. She has very short black hair, a small scar on her left cheek and very dark brown eyes you'd think they were black if her eyes weren't so big. Last but not least is her smile always seen with a small smile or a big white one.

This is her first day on her new career she's always dreamed of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how was your first day luffy?" A women with long wavy orange hair asks as she sips her cola.

Pulling her home made meal out of the teachers lounge microwave. Meat of course. "It was great! The kids are all so cute nami!" taking a seat next to a women with long straight black hair pulled back by sunglasses, so she could face the said women.

"Ah I'm glad!" Eating her salad.

" I'm also very happy you are enjoying the children, your very suited to work with them. I prefer the 5th graders, 4th at the youngest to teach." The other women added.

Taking a bite a of meat and nodding with a big smile. "Thanks robin!"

Other teachers soon joining them.

"Who's this new lovely lady at this table yo hohoho~!" A tall man with an Afro sits with them.

"Ah Brooke this is the new kindergarten teacher D Luffy. " robin jesters to. "Brooke is the music teacher." Going back to her meal.

"Yo hohoho how cute!" Waving to her. Then waving to some other teachers over. "Hello usopp, zoro, and sanji!"

"Hey Brooke, hey Luffy!" Rushing to sit next to her, Smiling "Big day! Have you meet zoro and sanji?"

Shaking her head still stuffing her face. " hhhmm..."

"Well quit stuffing your face and come meet them." Grabbing her hand to meet the two men arguing over who gets to use the microwave first.

"Listen your not even a teacher your a cook so I don't know why your even here it's the teachers lounge idiot!" Shoving his bowl in finally.

"Oh and standing around with a whistle makes you one?" Waiting by with a glare.

"Uh I'm called a P.E. teacher so it counts!" Glaring back.

"Hey you guys-"

"What usopp!" They shout in unison.

"Uhhhh..." Shaking in fear. "This is Luffy the new kindergarten teacher." Hiding behind her as a human shield.

"How cuuuuute~!" Forgetting about his food and a green haired idiot. "Pleased to meet you... Uhhh Luffy you have a bit of food right here." Picking at his own face to show her.

"Oh!" Blushing. "Here?" Picking at the other side of where the food bit was not at.

"No, no luffy here." Added in usopp.

Bing. Zoro grabs his food and walks by but stops to wipe at the food on luffy's cheek. "There." Licking it off his finger.

Usopp and luffy stunned. Sanji mumbles about how he should have just done that while putting his food to cook.

Everyone finally sits down to eat quickly yet very loudly, letting luffy in on the gossip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

A small one bedroom apartment door unlocks and creeks open letting the night light in before luffy flips the lights on and softly closes the door behind her, making sure its locked. 'Geezzzz what a day...' Putting her work folder on the floor. 'I really need to buy some furniture' walking through her small living room to the even smaller kitchen. Getting a frozen dinner out and setting it to microwave. 'Oh microwave how would I live with out you...' Leaving to turn on a small 15 inch tv in her room changing the Chanel to till it showed one she could watch. 'Yes!' Stopping. 'King of the hill'

Showing a bobby hill yelling "That's my purse! I don't know you!" And kicking another boy in the crotch.

"AHAHAHAAA HAA~! " not realizing how hard she was laughing. Then shushing herself as she undressed, leaving on just her panties. Putting a comfy white t-shirt on no bra. Bing! Walking back to her food.

Knock knock...

"Hmmm?" Placing her food down to walk to the door to look through the peep hole. But it was black. 'I wounded who it is? No one know I live here but usopp, nami, and robin. So it must be one of them.'

Knock knock...

Remembering that it was indeed very later and she knew they all still had work tomorrow at 8am, doubting any of them would stop by let alone not call a head to give her a happy heads up to be sure she was even home.

"Who's there~!" Playfully asking was all she could think of.

"Guess..." It was low but calm voice. Not usopp for sure. Definitely not nami or robin.

But damn if she didnt like games. She unlocked the down and swung it open and stepped up so the man couldn't walk in.

Not expecting her to swing open her door the tall man with black hair and a small goatee, wearing a yellow hoody with black arm sleeves fell forward a bit. with his tattooed hand still covering the peep hole. Blue jeans with darker blue spots on them. Letting out a small curse. "Damn it..." Glaring at the girl ignoring at how she was dressed.

"Can I help you?" Oh so nonchalantly with a boring look now seeing it was no one she knew.

The man lotoked down at her. "Your loud laugh woke me up, I'm your neighbor and its past midnight and I have to be at work at 3..." Looking at her panties and legs.

"Ohh..." Now feeling guilty. "Sorry... I just got home from hanging out with friends and well you know." shrugging and smiling apologetically. "Just tryin to relax with some t.v. Heh." Looking at the man waiting for a response but got none just him staring at her... Following his eyes. Pulling her shirt down to cover herself some what. "If that's it I'll keep it down." Blushing.

"Oh..." Looking bored now that he had to look back up to have eye contact. "Yeah ok oh and I need to borrow your phone."

"What why?"

"Well when I stepped out I forgot I don't have my key and I accidentally locked my door on the way out." Looking a little embarrassed.

"You dick" glaring at him.

He glared right back at her. "Dick?"

"You were making me feel bad and then you ask for a favor." Stepping aside to let him in.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't laughing like a ten year old boy at some stupid fart joke!" Walking in.

"Whatever king of the hill is funny." Closing the door.

He stood in the empty living room looking around.

"Yeah I'm kinda just starting out," sheepishly, walking to get her cell phone from her room.

The man just nodded watching her walk to her room.

Quickly putting on some flower printed shorts and digging around for her phone not realizing she was taking forever. 'Ugghh! Finally found it.' Bing! 'Bing?...' Getting up to follow the sound of her microwave, the man had reheated her food and was already more then half way done with the meal.

"Oh yeah don't forget to help yourself to some Smirnoff in my fridge." sarcastically, handing him the phone and snatching the food and fork out of his mouth and quickly eat what was left.

"Thanks but I don't like to drink just before work, I think it's frowned upon when a doctor is drunk and working." Smiling at the girl looking to see she had put some shorts on. 'Cute.' "Thank you." Dialing numbers on her phone waiting.

Still hungry she went to cook another frozen dinner. Not really listening to the mans conversation. 'If he's a doctor why does he live in a these small apartments?...' Watching her food spin slowly. 'Oh man I have to work tomorrow and its really getting late heh sucks for that guy.' Bing food ready, she stirs it and looks back at the man.

"Yeah... Just drop it off...I don't know just put it under the mat I have out side my door... Alright thanks and I'll pay you back later for making a copy." Looking at the girl watching him talk, he just stares back like if everything is normal.

Starting to take interest in the conversation she starts to eat and enjoys his low and calm voice, taking note of his very tired and dark eyes, handsome look, tall but not thin, he had some muscle.

"Nah I go to work here in like an hour and a half... Yeah its like 1 somethin... Yeah I already called a ride..." Glaring at her with a grin. "Since I'm locked out I don't have my car keys either..."

Smiling back, 'that's what you get.' Finishing her last bite.

"Alright later..." Hanging up the phone and handing it back. Smiling, "well what should I do to kill some time?" Looking her up and down.

Taking the phone. "I don't care, but I do feel kinda bad that you had to get up way early for work." placing the phone in her pocket and throwing away the plastic tray.

"Is it ok if I hang out here?" Looking at her and not her body.

"I don't know..." An unsure feeling creeping up her body. "I don't really know you I was just being I don't know neighborly?" Looking at him." Plus I don't have a chair for you to sit."

"I'm fine with sitting on the floor." Walking into the living room and sitting next to the screen door. "I just want to wait inside till my ride comes he should be here in like 30 minutes." Staring out to the parking lot.

"I thought you said you work at 3?" Feeling a little more comfortable. "If its only like 30 minutes then I don't mind. So why leave so early?" Sitting across from him on her knees.

"I don't mind working early plus this way I can get off early... Maybe." Looking at her. "So neighbor, what's your name? I'm Trafalgar Law."

"I'm Luffy." Smiling now that she was getting to know him.

"I'm a surgeon at the Sunny hospital." Grinning.

"Cool! I'm a kindergarten teacher at the Merry Go elementary school."

"See now we know each other a little better." Giving her a gentle smile at her enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's like speed dating~" laughing softly with a smile.

Laughing with her. "I didn't realize you see this as a date." Grinning.

"Oh!" Blushing. "No I mean... it just reminds me of one, cause you just said your name where you work-"

"But I didn't tell you what I like and dislike." Cutting her off giving her a mischievous grin. "I like cute girls that wear nothing but a see through white t-shirt and pink panties..."

Stunned and shocked she just sat there heart racing, thinking back she is wearing pink panties and no bra... Looking down and covering her chest.

Leaning in closer to her to whisper in her ear. "...and I dislike the cute girl next door waking me up in the middle of the night just to tease me..." His hot breath on her neck.

Feeling his eyes on her she kept looking down just watching her legs shaking, till he placed his right hand on her thigh just above her knee. 'His hand is really warm.' Watching it move up her thigh slowly sending tingles up to her tummy till she stopped him by placing her hand on top of his to push back softly. 'Control... keep control...'

He was getting turned on at how much she was letting him go but, then stop. 'What a tease.' Really it never took much effect for him to get a girl to bend over for him and start begging of him to start fucking her with his cock. Just as he was going to make a move a car horn honked annoying several times.

"Damn it!" Moving to get up. Luffy joining him but looking away not down but not at him. Walking himself to her door he let himself out stopping to turn and say good bye watching her stand in the door frame. "How about a kiss good bye be for I go to work?" Smiling at her waiting for a response.

She finally looked up and closed her eyes, turning her head up with soft lips ready to kiss.

Pure joy and excitement as he closed his eyes and leaned down to catch her lips.

BAAAAM! He was meet with her door slamming into his lips stinging his nose with pain.

"AAAHHH! HAHA! HAHAAAA!" His friend that came to pick him up saw everything...

Rubbing the tear away from his eye and walking down the stair case to meet him. "Shut up Kidd!" Opening his door to get in.

Kidd joining him and starting the car. "Ha! You know I was gunna have you fill up the car with gas to be a dick but oh man!" Laughing still at him while driving to the hospital. "That was hundred time better!" Banging his hand on the stirring wheel. "Wait till I tell everyone we hangout with!"

Ignoring his dick friend all Law could really think about was Luffy.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I got this! I don't own One Piece! sorry about any stupid mix ups! Thank you for the reviews they were very encouraging. and theres a reason why I marked this with a rating of M! It gets dirty!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy... You really know how to use your tongue. Fuck..." Fisting black hair, groaning.

On hands and knees luffy started sucking hard on his head, then slowly deep throating till she couldn't go any deeper. Nose in thick black pubic hair.

"Fuck luffy... If you keep going like that I'm going to end up cumming in that sweet mouth." Looking down at her with an animalistic lust.

A few more deep throats and a hot bitter liquid forced its way down her throat. Trying to pull back in vain as law held her head down. She had to drink down his cum with a choking gag. After a few seconds of emptying himself into her he let go.

Spit and cum was all she could smell and taste. "You..." Heavy breathing. "Dick..." Still trying to catch her breath.

"Luffy do you want me to make you cum?" picking her up quickly and laying her down on a bed of dark ocean blue sheets. Holding himself up above her.

Nodding yes, with her chest rising and fall.

"Come on luffy beg..." Breathing heavy next to her ear. Moving a hand down to her crotch, using his index finger and middle finger to open her wet lips.

"I want to cum..." A soft whisper, looking away embarrassed.

Sliding in the two fingers inside of her with ease, listening to her moan. Smirking at the cute noise she let out. "Luffy look at me." Demanding in a dark voice.

Opening her big dark brown eyes to meet with steely gray eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

Still starring into each others eyes, Law started to move his fingers in and out slowly. "I want to hear you beg luffy..." Now using his thumb to brush against her clit each time he slid his finger in.

Moaning out in pure pleasure. "I wanna cum!" Moaning out to him.

Grinning. "Louder luffy, or I'll stop!" Threatening, slowing down his hand.

Panting and moaning "I wanna cum!"

"Luffy..."

"I wanna cum!"

"Luffy!"

SLAM!

"Hey Luffy~!"

Jumping from the loud sound of a book being slammed on her desk. Sitting up right, wiping the bit of drool from her mouth. Red faced, looking around confused. She was in her class room sitting at her work desk. No kids, but Nami and Robin with her.

Nami standing in front of her desk with a dark blush and angry look, both hands still on the heavy book she used to slam on the desk to wake Luffy up.

Robin just softly smiling at her with a hand up to smile to keep a laugh in.

Growling, "So, Luffy..." Nami looking at her with daggers. "Is there a reason why your moaning oh so softly about wanting to cum, is it?" Glaring.

Dumb struck luffy couldn't believe she had fallen asleep at work even worse she had a sex dream about her neighbor. "I uhhh... I just really need to get laid?..." It was truth.

Nami still angry but not as much seemed to take the excuse that luffy gave her. "Geeez, luffy what if a student came in here or worse someone that wasn't me or Robin?" Crossing her arms.

Robin giggling at luffy's answer. "Luffy if your so sexually frustrated you should think of getting yourself a nice vibrator." Nonchalantly, "I myself am a big fan of the rabbit." Looking at her like it was common sense.

Luffy couldn't help but laughing. "Really~?! Heh well..." Standing up to stretch. "Sorry Nami at least it's way past 3:30 right?" Smiling apologetically, getting herself ready to leave.

Giving up she could never really stay mad at luffy for too long. "We'll, just be more careful please." Walking out side of luffy's room with Robin.

Both of them waiting for her as she locks the door, and they leave together.

"So, luffy who did you want to make you cum?" Robin asked as they walked down the empty halls.

"Yeah luffy!" Nami happily joining in teasingly.

Luffy blushing. "D-don't worry about!" Getting redder as they got outside to the teachers parking lot.

"Come on luffy tell us." Teasing Robin.

Nami wrapping her arms around herself, pushing up her extremely large breasts. Closing her eyes as she made loud annoying moans. "Oh~ I'm luffy~! Make me cum~! Ooooohhhhh" Moaning louder while making a goofy face.

Robin giggling at Nami's impression of luffy having her sex dream.

Running to a car covering her ears. "Ugh! Shut up I don't sound like that!"

"Hah! Ha haa!" Nami was turning red from laughing so much. Reaching the car they had rode with Robin.

Luffy and Nami playfully arguing as Robin used her keys to unlock car doors so they could get in. Her driving off to drop off Luffy as she enjoyed her friends comical chit chatting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waving her friends off when she got to her apartment door, Luffy letting herself in to once again be greeted by an empty living room. Closing the door and putting her work folder on the floor next to the wall so she wouldn't step on it. Walking up to her screen door fixing the blinds so the glare of the soon setting sun wouldn't bug her later.

Looking outside for a few minutes watching people pass by she noticed her neighbor from a few nights ago. He was wearing the same hoody but different pants they were black jeans, and he had a cute furry white hat with black spots. 'Heh my straw hat's better!' Realizing she had be caught watch him getting home, he smiled at her from the sidewalk.

Embarrassed she tried to hurry and turn the blinds so that they would close...only she made then open wider so that he got a better view of her peeping on him. Watching her, she did the next thing that came to mind and jumped out view and awkwardly and slowly close her blinds the right way.

Sitting in the softly lighted empty living room. 'Oh god why am I so dumb!' The last time I saw him was that stupid night and then that amazingly hott! Sex dream...' Getting up she started to walk toward her room when she heard a knock at her door.

'Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away.' Reaching her bedroom, still knocking. She got dressed in her more comfy clothes, a red v-neck t-shirt and short dark denim jeans, and white 2 inch thick flip flops. Still knocking. She left to her kitchen to find something to microwave. Still. Knocking! Knocking! Knocking! 'Enough!' Running to unlocking the door and swinging it open.

Law looked more tired then the last time she seen him but he still kept a smile. "About time you opened up." Looking her up and down, noting the small blush she had while pouting. 'She's even cuter when mad.' Looking back to her brown eyes. "I see you changed clothes for me, if I recall you were wearing different clothes at the screen door." Smirking.

"I uh, I was just getting changed so I could relax." Relaxing more, cause honestly it was true. "I didn't know you were gunna come over." Leaning on her door frame. No interest in letting him in, not after last time.

"Ah, true..." smiling at her. "Well I've been working a lot so I never had a chance to thank you, and I have tomorrow off so I thought I'd take you out to eat, my treat." Before he could add any thing else.

"Sure! Free food always tastes better!" Giving him a big smile. 'free food, free food, free food~!' Standing up right. "Just let me get my keys!" Waving him in while she fetched them from her room.

Walking in and closing the door. "Any place in mind?" Talking loudly so she could hear.

"Franky's bar and grill! They have great steaks!" Shouting back.

"Steaks?..." Looking in her fridge, waiting for her. 'Nothing but Smirnoff ice and in here to drink, how unhealthy...'

"I thought we were going out to eat?" Magically appearing beside him.

"Yeah I was just going to get a drink if it was going to take you all night to find your keys." Closing her fridge. "Eating to much junk food is bad for you." Walking with her to leave.

Locking her door. "Hey, you know what else is bad for you~" walking down the stairs with him. "Locking yourself out of your apartment in the middle of the night." Laughing at his embarrassed face.

"Tsk! Like I said wouldn't have happened if you weren't so loud at night." Unlocking his car so they could get in, driving off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Once they got to Franky's bar and grill, they had really started to enjoy each other. Luffy talking mostly about herself and her friends, then asking Law about himself.

That and he seemed to prefer listening to her talk then to actual talk himself. Even when she asked about his earrings and about the tattoos he had. He'd reply "I got the earrings when I was 14. I got my tattoos in college." And wait for her to continue talking while smiling politely and eating his meal.

Even after they had finish their meals and Law paid the bill leaving a tip. They sat talking about each others day, well Luffy did most of the talking.

"So you ready?" Looking at his cell phone it was 8:27pm and they had got here a little before 6pm.

"Didn't realize how much time pasted by." Luffy got up stretching, showing her slightly bloated tummy When her shirt rode up.

Getting up with her. "Better watch out what you show." Smiling at her. "Never know what someone might do to you if you were alone." Poking her side.

Laughing from his poke she playful smacked it away, sticking her tongue out at him. "Don't touch what you can't have~"

Law had led the way out to his car."I'm glad you enjoyed our date." Starting his car.

"Uh, I don't remember you asking me out on a date." Watching him drive off.

"I never said it wasn't." Giving her a quick glance.

"Well I say it's not a date."

"So what's a date to you?"

"Well I would think the guy would take the girl out for dinner-"

"Did that."

"And take her to watch a movie and then go home together and hang out and let what happens, happen." Playfully elbowing his arm.

"So you want me to take you to the movies? Then take you back to my place and let me do whatever I want with you?"

"What? No you pervert." Looking out the window. "Just because you don't work doesn't mean I don't work." pointing in the direction to her apartment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

he had parked his car in the apartment parking lot. Getting out he walked over to her to help her out. "Can I walk you to your door." Giving her his best smile.

"Uh yeah sure not like you door isn't 10ft away from mine." Taking his hand. He closed her door and held on to her hand.

Walking up the stair case to her apartment. 'Uggghhh my hands feel all sweaty and hot...' Feeling her heart racing again. 'Great now he's gunna think I'm gross!' Screaming at herself inside.

Finally at her door, Law lets her hand go so she can unlock the door. "Luffy." Voice calm as always.

Opening her door she looks back at him. "Yeah?" Now noting how close he is to her.

"I want a real kiss." Giving her a dark smile.

Before she could even answer, Law grabbed her pulling her into a rough kiss. Pushing and forcing her into her own apartment. Closing her door with his foot so he could keep her under his control. Using both of his hands to hold her hands behind her back.

Trying to breath luffy opened her mouth, only it worsen her situation. This gave Law a chance to slip his wet hot tongue into her mouth. Moaning into her, finally having that kiss he's wanted since that night.

Biting his lip was the only way she could think of so she could breath. Pulling away he breathed a curse. "Damn it..." The taste of blood was actual turning him on a little more.

"Stupid jerk!" Barking at him pulling away, getting out of his grip and taking a few steps back. "If you like someone you don't go forcing yourself on them!" Glaring at him in the dark room.

Rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like you didn't want it." Glaring at her. 'What the hell didn't she imply she wanted to do something? This is why I go for the easy ones!'

Not expecting a kick to his crotch, he kneeled down groaning in pain. "You dick! Get out!" opening the door or him to leave, when he had a hard time getting up, she helped him out just bearly out the door.

SLAM! This time his ass felt the slam of her door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Well at least he got that kiss


	3. Chapter 3

please let me know if I'm changing any of the characters way way too much that it sounds completely unlike them, I can handle critiquing, I'm just stuck with keeping them realistic in our world but still with them being them. I'll try to do better while updating more. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!

Xxx

Luffy was locking her room door, it seemed like her day had slowly but quickly went by. All she could think about was what Law had said to her. It's not like you didn't want it... Deep down she did, but she didn't want to be forced into something that she would regret later. Walking down to the art room to see what Usopp had wanted to show her.

Before going into his room she told herself to just let it go, nothing good would come out staying angry at something that has past. Smiling she walked in cheerfully. "Usopp! You here!?" Shouting out loud, waiting for a response.

"Luffy! I'm right here!" Cleaning up some green paint On the floor, looking up at her.

Smiling innocently at him. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Looking at the green paint he was cleaning. Looking closer at it there was a trail of it leading to the door. "Ha, your dumb Usopp way to step in paint and get it every where." Laughing.

Glaring at her. "I didn't do that one of your students did!" Throwing the dirty rag at her face.

Catching it befor it hit her. "Nice throw." Sticking her tongue out at him. "I've taught my young pupils well! Muah hah ha ha!" Posing herself in a heroic stance. "So what did you want to show me?" Throwing the rag into the trash can.

"Luffy have you forgotten how much of a great artist I am?" Standing up dramatically. "This is one of my greatest pieces yet." Laughing evilly, walking to the the art storage room. Luffy following with amazement, she could always count on Usopp to cheer her up. "Cover your eyes Luffy." Whispering before opening the door to let her in.

Coving her eyes quickly. "Wait? Is this another sexy statue of girls?" Frowning at the thought. "Cause I'm getting tired of helping you sneak them out." Making a face of annoyance.

Opening the door and pulling her in. "Art is art Luffy, now look!" Voice proud, standing next to his statue.

Moving her hands down expecting to see another sexy statue. "Whoooa..." Luffy was amazed. It was a giant statue of a long green chinese dragon holding a small ball in its claw. Looking closer at the ball she could see a red star. Her smile getting bigger. "Oh my god! Is it?!..." Looking at Usopp with stars in her eyes.

Nodding his head. "It is!" Sticking his long nose up. "The only coolest chinese dragon ever."

"Shenron! How cool! Usopp it's awesome!" Looking at the statue closer seeing the details he put into it. Poking at the brown horns. "Wow the horns are crazy real!" Getting her hand slapped away. "Ow!" Kissing and rubbing her hand.

"Luffy don't touch!" Looking serious at her. "I'm going to sell this at a comic con, everyone will be throwing their money at me just to even look at it." Laughing like a mad man.

Ignoring her friend to go back to touching the statue. Leading to Usopp getting mad, and kicking her out so he could lock up.

Xxxxxxxx

Luffy and Usopp started walking out to the teachers parking lot, still talking about the statue, how much money Usopp would make, and what he would buy. Waiting for the others to meet them at Robin's car. Finally Nami and Robin walking to them talking to each other about shopping,with Sanji carrying their work bags. Zoro talking to Brooke about a new sword he planned on buying.

The girls getting in Robin's car as the guys got in Brooke's car. Nami rolled her window down to tell the guys to meet them at Franky's bar. "If we beat you there you'll have to pay for our drinks, don't go making us wait an hour again!"

Sanji sticking his head out from the back seat window. "Don't worry Nami! Brooke is driving and not this green haired idiot." Suddenly getting kick from behind.

"Look who's calling who an idiot, asshole!" Kicking him harder. "Maybe next time you'll think about insulting me when your sticking half your dumb ass out the window!"

Sending a quick hard kick that rocked Brooke's car. "You ugly shit faced ass hole!" Making the arguing worse, leaving Brooke laughing and Usopp to trying to calm them down so Brooke could start driving.

Luffy laughing at the scene, Nami sighing and putting on her seat belt, Robin smiling and starting her car. The girls getting a head start to Franky's bar.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luffy, Nami, and Robin walked in the bar, Nami ordering a table to sit eight people. Luffy and Robin chit chatting watching Nami getting the young host to hurry and get them a table with out having to wait. He finally gave into her charm and asked her to follow him to a table that had been clearly saved for another party. Nami winking to her friends with a thumbs up and a flip of her long orange hair. "Looks like the guys are paying for our drinks."

Ten or so minutes had past since they started getting into their first round of alcoholic drinks. Laughing and being loud ordering appetizers, greeted by the owner Franky. "Well if it isn't my favorite party girls!" Raising his sunglasses up, taking a set next to Robin at the large table. "Looks likes the guys are paying again huh?" Laughing, seeing the guys still haven't arrived.

Luffy giving him a big smile. "Franky let's do karaoke!"

"All ready buzzed huh luffy?" Waving over a worker telling him to turn up the music and bring the karaoke mics. over.

Nami finishing her drink. "Buzzed we aren't even in our 5th round!" shaking her empty glass in the air for a passing by waitress to take and ordering another drink, with a smile.

"Wait till the guys finally show up." Robin added sipping at her drink, pointing to the entrance where the guys had just walked in.

Luffy shouting over the music. "Hey guys we're over here!" Waving them over.

Sanji being the first to meet them. "Luffy, Nami, Robin sorry for making you girls wait I'd be happy to pay for all your drinks!" Taking a seat between Nami and Luffy.

Zoro, Usopp, and Brooke taking a seat anywhere. "About time you did something useful you ass hole. " Zoro ordering a beer pitcher. "Keep them coming."

Sanji barking at Zoro. "Like I'd pay for any of you ass holes!" Flipping Zoro off.

Usopp and Brooke ordering their own drinks and joining in on the party. Once every one had a full glass Nami stood up calling for everyone's attention At their table. "Everyone this drink goes to Luffy finishing her first week at a new career!" Winking at Luffy.

"Cheers!" Added in Usopp, everyone throwing in a cheer and drinking.

Some time had past and everyone was taking turns singing. Nami and Sanji singing together only for her to get mad at him for paying more attention to her then the words.

"Hey Luffy who was that guy you were with last night?" Franky asked loud enough only for luffy to hear, while everyone else was enjoying themselves.

"huh?" Trying to remember When the last time she was here. She was on her 9th drink. So her memory was a little slow, then it hit her. "Oh..." Looking down at her drink. "Just some guy really." Hoping he wouldn't want to dig any deeper. She gave him a big reassuring smile.

"I just didn't know if he was your boyfriend I was gunna ask where he was, since we're all here partying for you." Using his thumb to point behind him at the scene of Robin and Usopp now singing in perfect unison with everyone cheering.

"Nope!" Giving him another smile.

"luffy if your lookin there's someone here who's got a sharp eye on you." Laughing at his own pun.

'Really?' Usually guys were asking her about if Nami or Robin was single. Looking to her friends, deep down Nami really loved Sanji. She would always talk about how much she would go out with him if he wouldn't fall for other girls so easily. Robin and Franky had been dating since high school. Usopp had his eye on a a blond women at work but Luffy never got a chance to meet her since she was always getting sick, but Usopp was sure once she got better he'd ask her out. Leaving Zoro, he was cool they talked and had fun each time they meet, and he had a really cool hobby... "Ooooh..." Realizing Franky's pun.

"There it goes girl!" Giving her a grin, then he stopped. "Oooow!" Grabbing a mic. and handing Luffy the other. "Suuuuuuuper Freeeak!" Standing out of chair With a big smile. "Come on Luffy thats your sooooong!" Everyone cheering for her to join Franky.

"Yeah! Suuuuuuuper Freeeeeak!" Standing out of her chair with Franky. They both started singing enthusiastically and drunk, well Luffy Was." She just wanted to forget that night with him.

Everyone was well drunk other then Franky, Sanji, and Zoro who really knew how to hold their liquor. Franky had already called everyone a cab. "Hey Zoro slamming a hand on his shoulder. "Take Luffy home make sure she gets in bed ok Robin said she's a big fighter when it comes to bed time." Giving him a thumbs up, whispering. "I hear she's got a thing for pulling on green hair." Laughing at the red face Zoro made, clearly pissed and embarrassed. "Easy bro you should try letting her know be for someone else gets her." Patting him on the back. "Your rides here! Go get her." Pushing him hard forward.

Zoro ended up head butting the back of Luffy's head. "Oooooow!" They both lost their balance ending up with Luffy falling on top of Zoro. Zoro trying to catch her but ended up grabbing her boobs with both hands instead of getting her arms.

Nami trying to swing at Zoro but missing and Sanji gracefully catching her. "Zoro you pig!" Being carried bridal style by Sanji out the bar to a cab.

Sanji joining her in insulting Zoro. "You tell that green dirty ass hole Nami!" Setting her inside the cab and getting in. "Later guys." Their cab driving off.

Robin and Franky waved bye as they got into their cab.

Brooke and Usopp singing as they got in their cab getting the driver to sing with them as they left.

Zoro held Luffy up by carrying her over his back piggy back style. Luffy giggling at their situation. "On ward Zoro!" Shouting putting a fist into the air as if holding a sword. "I have a mighty need to pee!" Laughing then dropping her arms.

"Hey Luffy hold it till you get home you don't even live that far!" Jumping up and down to keep her focused, but instead she started making gagging noises. "Don't you dare Luffy!" Rushing her outside. "Luffy!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some how finally reaching her apartment Luffy was loud begging Zoro to not take her home. "Zoooooooorooooo! Don't be that guy!" Being carried bridal style holding on to Zoro's neck, kicking off one of her shoes.

Zoro shushing her and asking Luffy if she could unlock her door since his hands were full.

"You open it if you want to!" Sticking her tongue out with a wink, giggling.

"Fine..." Giving up he gently placed her down to stand up still keeping one hand wrapped around her waist letting her lean on him for balance. He fished for her keys in her pockets, this only caused Luffy to start giggling. Now he had to fight her for the key.

"Zoro wait." Trying to get away from his hands but it caused him to grab the front of her shirt pulling it up to show her bra. As he leaned down to pick up the key behind her. Getting up still holding her shirt up and started trying to unlock her door. Luffy stopped struggling once her eyes caught the sight of a familiar white fluffy hat.

A man in a yellow and black hoody had walked up the stairs and froze at the scene of Luffy and Zoro. His eyes were on Luffy she had her shirt up showing off her bra with a nice full chest. Then glancing to the man that was holding her shirt up completely unaware of how Luffy looked.

Funny how alcohol can make someone act completely different just to make someone mad. A smile had grown on Luffy as Zoro had finally unlocked her door, turning to help her in. Quickly she turned to him pressing her breast up against him. Using the sweetest voice she had that Nami taught her to use. "Zoro... I wanna ride you till I make you cum!" Moaning the last word. Looking deep into Zoro's eyes, then glancing to see Laws face.

Zoro was stunned, but not as stunned as Law and sadly he showed it. His face was a mixture of pain and shook, but he had regained his calm usual composer quickly. Yet his own throat started feeling hot and tight. Anger filling him he gave a glare to the bastard that had his hands on something that was his. Law shook his head and walked to his door opening it and slamming it shut it most likely waking his other neighbors since it was very late. All he wanted to do was come home after a long day of dealing with people and sleep. Now grabbing his headphones and mp3 player from his coffee table knowing he would need them if he was going to get any sleep, not wanting to hear whatever noise that would come from her apartment.

Zoro confused at what the man did he looked down to see Luffy leaning against him with her eyes closed in a drunk bliss, picking her up and took her inside. Using his leg to kick close her door he carried Luffy in the dark to her room. Gently placing her down on the full sized bed and taking her other shoe off, so he could cover her. Once he was sure he did a decent job of getting her home he turned to leave, but felt a hand stop him.

Luffys voice was soft. "Zoro lay down with me please?" Begging Him with her eyes, gripping his wrist more.

Zoro groaned in frustration, if he got in bed with her after what she said there was no way he was going to be able to hold himself back from her. "Luffy your drunk it wouldn't be right." Trying to convince himself. "You wouldn't even remember this and what if-"

"I meant what I said!" Cutting him off, pushing herself to sit up right. "I said I want you, do you want me?" Looking at him seriously for the first time since they meet, breathing heavy.

He just looked at her, something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out. Sitting next to her looking at her deeply. "Luffy I do, it's just-" Luffy had cutt him off again with a sudden kiss, sloppy but Zoro could care less. He got on top of her and took contorl of her kiss, licking her lips to hint that he wanted to explore her more. Getting easy access he could still taste all of the sweet drinks she had, slowly moving to kissing and sucking her neck. Luffy tilted her head to give him more access to her, moaning in pleasure and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

Zoro started to pull her shirt off and tossed it on the floor, then removing her bra. Going back to showering her in kisses on her chest while undoing her pants and pulling them off with her thong, he pulled himself away to undress himself. Once both naked he got between her legs and rubbed the head of cock up and down her pussy to spread her wetness around. Luffy moaned and slowly moved her hips up to try to get a better feel of his cock hinting she wanted him inside her. With her ready he thrust into her in one go, groaning at how hot and wet she was. Listening to her soft sounds he slowly started to move inside of her moaning with her.

After a few minutes of slowly getting her more used to him, he started to move faster pulling her legs up. Then leaning down with them so he could suck on her neck again, thrusting harder now making her yelp in surprise. Luffy had finally started to feel a heat build up in side her causing her to moan loader and breathing harder. She started to grip her sheets as she got closer and closer with each hard quick thrust Zoro gave into her. Seeing her grab at her sheets he moved his left hand to grab her right hand feeling tangled fingers squeeze his hand. Using his other hand to hold himself up to watch her moan to every move he made.

Feeling her tightening around his cock he watching her throw her head back giving out one last loud moan. He let out a deep groan finally letting himself cum inside her, after holding himself back to make her orgasm. Holding himself deep inside her feeling her contractions as the last bit of his own orgasm came to an end. Both out of breath and in bliss together, he slowly pulled himself up and placed her legs back down. After a moment of catching his breath he pulled his soft member out of her both giving out a small moan both still sensitive. Zoro laid himself close next to her wrapping his arms around her to pull her in to hold. Luffy Laid her head on his chest listening to his heart beat slowly relaxing with her own as he feel asleep, slowly putting her to sleep too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Law looked at his cell phone watching the time slowly go by, as his headphones played loud music to keep him from the rest of the world around him. 7:28am... He couldn't fall asleep after seeing Luffy being held by another man late last night. His eyes hurt and felt heavy needing, begging for sleep but his mind wouldn't let his body rest. Trying to think of what friend to call to wake up, there was Bonney she was happy to listen but it had to always be when she wanted to or else she'd bitch about him and start talking about her own problems. Then when she was ready she'd hear out his out which would take all day.

Law skipped pass her name over to Penguin, then Shachi, but past theirs to knowing that they were working. Leaving only one other friend he knew he could count on since high school, Kidd. Clicking on his name he sent a text message to him sending the word emergency, then getting up off his couch to take a quick rinse while waiting for his friend to reply. Stepping out of his shower he heard a hard knock, he wrapped his towl around his waist to unlock the door and walk to his room to change into clean clothes. Kidd opened the door and shut it locking it and took a seat on Laws couch.

Irritated, Kidd called out to him from his living."This really better be important Trafalgar!" pulling out his phone to play with while waiting on his friend. Hearing footsteps he put is phone back to see Law. Giving Law a confused look. "The hell happen to you?" Looking at his friend, Law's eyes were slightly red on the edges and the dark bags under his eyes were a lot more heavy and darker then usually. Even with his usual laid back attitude and smile, Kidd could see through his friend at these rare moments. "Shit," Rubbing the back of his neck. "What happened?"

Law laughed softly while grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter. "I'm short on cash so I thought you'd like to buy me breakfast." Walking to his door opening it to leave.

"Tsk!" Getting up walking past him out the door he held open for him. "Liar you make more then me, your buying!" Hearing the door shut behind him, he lead the way to Laws car. "Waking me up for you problems, you dick." Waiting for Law to unlock his car so they could get in. "You should be so thankful that I got up to drive all the way over here to listen to you bitch and moan." getting in and giving Law a glare.

Starting the car and pulling out. "I am, Kidd..." Was all he said to Kidd, as they drove off. Kidd just looked out the window, whatever was troubling his friend was now troubling him making him ease up on him. Law drove them to a diner that was known to sever breakfast and dinner 24/7. They both got out Law's car and entered the diner and greeted by an old women who seated them. Thankfully there weren't many people, so they could talk freely with out other people listening to their Conversation.

Seated at a booth the old women asked for what they would like to drink. Kidd ordered Pepsi and Law ordered an orange juice. Cheerfully she went to grab their drinks and brought them back. "So boys, need some time to order first or are you ready?" Getting her pad and pen ready to write with a smile.

Kidd already familiar with the menu order a chicken stripped dinner with BBQ sauce and fries. She jotted down his order then looked to Law. He ordered a mushroom and spinach omelet with hash browns for the side. She jotted it down, telling them the meals would be out quickly, leaving them to order their foods.

"So." Started Kidd. "What happened?" Giving Law his full attention.

Leaning back Law started with the beginning. "Remember that girl I told you about? The one that slammed her door in my face?"

Kidd laughed at remembering the scene. "Yeah what about her?"

" I think I love her, but I kinda tried to rush things." Looking guilty.

"Love? The guy that picks up chicks left and right every time we go to a bar has decided to stick to one girl I don't believe it." Sipping his soda. "Man once you sleep with her you'll see she the same as any other chick you or me has banged."

"I don't know she just seems different. She's wasn't all over me like other girls I pick up easy, she's actually fun and interesting to talk to. Plus she's cute, she doesn't even try to make you like her, she's just so I don't know... its just relaxing to be around her." His own heart beat was actually speeding up just talking about her.

"Tsk! That sounds gay, but if your really that into her then whats the problem. Talk to her, ask her out like a normal person. Geezzzzzz, way to over complicate things Trafalgar." Seeing the women was walking to them with their meals. She placed them on the table asking if they needed anything else. "No thanks were good." Starting on his meal.

They both ate while talking here and there. Law told him about the dinner they had and how he forced his way on to her. Leaving out the part that she had hit him in the crotch bring him down then slamming her door on his ass when she some what helped him out. Ending it with how he had come home late and seen her with someone else begging the guy to let her fuck him. They had finished their meals by then.

"Just tell her sorry next time you see her." Kidd said like if it was that easy.

Law pulling out money to pay for their meals and leaving a tip. "Just sorry?" Getting up.

Kidd sighing as he got up. "Trafalgar." Becoming serious. "I'm telling the next time you see her tell her, and whatever else you feel that needs to be said will kinda just come out." Following his friend out. "It'll make sense when it happens." He said reassuringly.

Law didn't reply he was just in deep thought after what Kidd had just told him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

Luffy had woken up stretching feeling around for Zoro, when she didn't feel him she got up to see if he was in restroom but it was empty. Then she walked out to her living room and still no Zoro. 'I guess he left.' walking into her small kitchen to get a soda still naked. Looking around she seen a small note on the door of her fridge.

Luffy sorry I had to leave and not get to sleep in with you. I really would have loved to, but my father called me needing me to help him with something he said was important. Love Zoro.

'Love?' Then she thought back more into last night with him. Blushing she folded the note placing it in a drawer in her kitchen. She left to shower so she could start her day, after looking at her microwave that said 9:06am. The whole time she couldn't stop thinking about Zoro in the shower and even when getting dressed. Grabbing her beloved straw hat to finally wear on her days off from work. She gave herself one last quick look in the full body mirror she had in her room. She wore a flowing red orange spring dress with her thick white flip flops that gave her some extra hight. Placing a hand on her straw hat she gave herself a quick spin to watch her dress flow up a little, then stoped with a big toothy smile. 'Heh hee I'd tap that~!'

Grabbing her keys to go walk to the bus stop just outside of her apartment building to ride to the mall. she opened the door feeling the warm sun hit her skin with a soft cool breeze. Locking her door then turning to walk down the steps to only be stopped by her neighbor, as he took his last step off the stair to their floor. Not noticing he had a friend with him.

She was just a step away from him, her heart stopped then it felt like it had started speeding up. Looking into his tired gray eyes, then blushed and looked away at the way he was looking at her. Then to her surprise heard him take a step toward her bracing herself she felt him wrap his arms around her as she was holding her hands up to his shoulders to get ready to push him off. Holding her tighter and resting his head on her shoulder he had whispered something. Curiosity getting the best of her she turned her head more to his to better hear him. "What?"

Law dug his fingers into her a little hearing her hiss softly. "I'm sorry..." Still holding her. "Luffy give me one more chance." Talking a little louder. "I didn't mean what I said that night..." his own heart started to race bracing its self for her reply. He felt something wet his cheek he pulled back to feel what it was. He was crying? No, looking at Luffy she was. "Luffy..."

Looking down she felt her heart pounding. Grabbing his black shirt she pulled herself and yelled into his chest. "You jerk! Why would you do this!?" She had started growing feeling for him but wanted to stop. Now with what she did with Zoro her heart couldn't think of what to do but cry. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her legs giving out Law caught her falling down softly onto their knees. Letting herself cry, she felt Law wrap his arms around her again pulling them into another strong hug. Crying more she couldn't stop, she really did like Law but she also had feeling now for Zoro.

Kidd looking down at the scene shaking his head in annoyance. 'Tsk I told that idiot that would work.' Looking away at the blue sky.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what chu think! I have a lot more heart ache and drama to throw at Luffy!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I took my time on this trying to make sure it came out decent I kinda had to redo it but that's ok I'm slowly learning! Thaaaaat and I just keep getting distracted by writing up other stuff. Buuuuuut it's sooooooo fuuuuuun to write that kinda stuff up! Ok! Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bam! Law hissed at the sharp pain of Kidd's boot hitting his back. Turning to see him glaring, in response Law flipped him off. Pissing off Kidd more making him pull his foot off to kick him again only he stopped as soon as Law had mouthed a thank you with a small smile. Putting his foot down Kidd turned to leave his friend to leave to his car. 'Idiot. ' Leaving in his car.

Luffy had calmed down eyes and cheeks a little red and wet, but overall she stopped crying. Sitting up straight to look at Law. He looked exhausted but still held a smile looking back at her slowly moving himself to stand, trying to pull her up with him. She didn't she stayed sitting on her knees, looking away. "My...my legs fell asleep..." Looking back up at him.

"I see," grinning at her. "I thought you were still mad at me." Putting a hand out to help her.

Smacking it away. "I am, I'm just a little mad now, but I can get over things." Giving him a bored look. "First you, then Zoro, then you again." Adding an angry tone to the last word.

"You don't look mad." Watching her. 'So his name is Zoro? Need to find out his last so I can get him on my surgical table.'

"You don't know women, we can be very bitchy while looking nice upfront." Finally standing up, legs tingling. 'Ugh... this sucks...' Squeezing her knees.

"Luffy were you going out?" Changing the subject to lighten the mood.

"Yup," Still waiting for her legs. "I was gunna look at some cheap furniture at the mall." standing up straight, 'I should be more mad, I ended up sleeping with someone that was a good friend... Great way to screw everything up me.' Making a face.

Looking at her confused. "Let me take you, I want to buy you something as an apology." Smiling at the change of her face thinking. 'Too damn cute.'

"Sure if you really want too?" 'Free stuff. Free stuff. Free stuff. Oh god I'm cheap.' Smiling. "Take me to Water 7 mall." Looking at him.

"Lead the way." Waiting for her.

"No, it's ok." Smiling.

"I'm pretty sure I can afford whatever cheap furniture you want." Glaring at her a bit.

Glaring back. "That's not what I mean!" Giving him a playful punch to his arm. "I'm sounding way too much like my friend. She can get any guy to buy her stuff, hah ha."

"Good thing I don't like her." Putting a hand up to his head, feeling a painful headache coming.

"Yeah, you don't look so good. Sick?"

"Do you care to talk inside my place the sunlights killing me." Walking to his door.

"Better not try anything, I'll kick your ass again." Giving a playful warning.

"Says the lamb that walks into the lions de-" opening the door as he felt a small kick to his butt.

"I said I'd kick your ass." Putting her foot down. "Better start worrying about you." Sticking her tongue out at him as she entered his apartment. Walking in she looked at his furniture all of it worked well together. Taking a seat, 'Nice, I could never afford anything like this.' Looking at his coffee table that matched his entertainment center. 'Oh god I'm poor...' Smiling to herself. A dark blue cup appearing in front of her view the large flat screen T.V.

"It's tea, Chamomile." Putting coasters down for her and him. "Are you planing on robbing me?" Taking a seat next to her taking some pain killers with his tea.

Holding the cup to her nose to smell. 'Eeeewww...' "Not like you couldn't buy more." Taking a polite sip and setting it on the table. "Sugar would make it taste better." Going back to looking around, as Law moved her cup on to a coaster. 'Heh hope it left a ring. Nice surround sound system.' Looking back to the T.V.

Finishing his tea."Would you like to watch some T.V.?" Holding the remote to her. "I'm sure your King of the hill is on." Luffy taking the remote as he leaned back to relax.

Turning on his T.V. "King of the hill isn't on till later." Flipping through channels till she landed on cartoon, smiling at what it was. "Hey Law, what time is it?"

Pulling out his phone. "It's-"

"It's Aventure time~!" Cutting him off, laughing.

"I hate cartoons." Shoving his phone back. "Is that the name of the show?"

"Yuuuuuuuup." Watching the screen of a girl with long black hair singing.

"Marceline Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little girl. And I know you're going to need me here with you but, I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're gonna lose me too..."

"Oh I like this episode, it's kinda deep for a cartoon. I think it's ok, No King of the hill." Looking at Law.

"You like this?" Trying to stay awake to listen to her talk, even if it's about something he could careless about. Looking to the girl going back to singing.

"This magic keeps me alive but, it's making me crazy and, I need to save you. But, who's going to save me? Please for give me for whatever I do when I don't remember you." With an old man playing drums then the girl crying a tear holding a note to him to sing.

"It sounds depressing." Law smirked leaning on her.

"Your depressing." Moving her shoulder to try to push him off, only for him to lay his head on her lap. "Your lucky I'm not a hateful person." Lightly smacking her hand on his forehead forgetting about the show. Law moved his hand quickly to hold her hand there, closing his eyes to relax.

"I'm going to fall asleep, could you wake me in about 3 hours?" Sounding groggy, fixing himself to get comfortable.

Luffy's cell phone going off. "Nope." Smiling, petting his black hair, as she read the text message. "My friends want to go for lunch and are picking me up." Pushing him off, but he had caught himself grabbing on to his table.

"Tsk, so much for falling asleep in your lap." Sitting back in his spot. Turning off the T.V.

Making a silly face. "I'll see you later." Opening the door to let herself out, closing his door.

'Bye... Damn it I know I have to take my time with her but, how long can I hold out till I do something and fuck up again?...' Falling asleep in deep thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luffy! What do you mean just kinda cried!?" Nami was a little more then upset at Luffy after she told her friends what had happened between her and Law. "You rarely ever cry unless it's that bad. "

"Shhh! Nami not so loud people are starting to stare." Usopp had whispered across the table, glancing around.

Robin had also tagged along with the three of them when they all went out for lunch but, she decided to listen to the conversation as she sipped her tea.

"Well it's like!... I don't know!?" Putting her hands up in defense to Nami. "Plus after having sex with Zoro the night before I guess... trying... to think of words..." Luffy looked away the words she's was trying to say, she just couldn't think, everything she just said sounded confused. "Whatever I'm pretty sure I like Law, even if he's a little pushy." Pulling her hat down to cover her eyes as she looked down.

Nami and Usopp had gone speechless at what Luffy had just said, both eyes wide and mouths slightly open. Robin even stopped sipping her tea and set her cup down. Seeing as Nami and Usopp were still shocked and Luffy was clearly just as upset with herself, Robin decided to break the silence. "Luffy, you slept with Zoro?"

Peeping under her hat. "Oops... I guess I should have mentioned that earlier?"

Screeching of a chair echoed in the restaurant as Nami stood up slamming her hands down on the table. "Luffy!" Soft chattering from other people could be heard as heads turned to her. "Why would you doing something stupid like that!?"

Luffy just sat there, bracing herself for a lecture. Sitting up straight giving Nami her full attention.

Usopp getting up to defend Luffy. "Nami. .." Putting a hand on her shoulder, some what holding her back. "Ease up she's already-"

Nami had slapped Usopp's hand off her. "No! It's the same thing like high school!" Looking at Usopp, lowering her voice. "She goes falling in love too fast and with too many guys!" Sitting back down, Usopp joining her. "First she likes one guy then the next day she's flirting with some other guy and likes him, but still likes the other guy. Then when she's decided on who to be with, none of them want her and use her, then she just ends up a sad crying mess!" Giving Luffy a concerned but angry look.

"I'm not in high school..." Luffy said softly. "I know how I am, and that's how I am. But, I'm an adult and I can handle what I do now!" Speaking with more confidence. "I'm not 16! I learned and I'm going to try my best at solving my own problems!"

"Luffy..." Usopp gave Luffy a small concerned smile.

Nami just stared at Luffy listening to what she wanted to say. Robin also watching, going back to sipping her tea.

Luffy giving her friends a serious look. "I'm not going to let you guys have to pick up the pieces for me! I'm going to finish what I started! Even if what I do is crazy and stupid... It's what might be right for me to do!" Waiting for her friends to reply.

After a moment of silence, Nami gave Luffy a smile. "You are an adult, and it sounds like you seem to know what your doing." Giving a sigh. "At least a little better this time..." Still remembering what had happened in high school with Luffy. "And we'll always be happy to be there for you Luffy, like you were for us. Even if it pisses me off." Giving her a playful glare.

Robin had finished her tea and set it down with a smile. "We all have to do things our own way, even if the road is a little more different then a road some one else might choose to walk."

Usopp clearly happy that the tension had gone away. "Well if we're all ok now I guess all that's left is..." Looking at Luffy. "What are going to tell Zoro?"

Everyone went quiet at the idea of Luffy telling Zoro how she really feels. That and how would work be after the bad news. Everyone could tell Zoro had really liked Luffy.

"Well," Nami had started. "It's up to Luffy she's a big girl. Zoro may be hurt but its better then her leading him on to where he hates her." Checking the time on her phone. "Plus I put down $100 that Zoro gets all weepy after Luffy basically dumps him, heh hee" Smiling at the thought of making some extra cash. "Eh? come on Usopp, I know you want too!"

"Nami that's kinda mean." Luffy laughed.

"And leading someone on isn't?" Setting $100 down on the table. "Robin you in?"

"I'm in," Putting $100 down with Nami. "but I bet it'll end with a fight." Smiling. "A death even?" Holding a straight face.

Usopp freaking out a little at her bet. "Robin that's too dark!"

Luffy looking at Usopp confused, Then Usopp pulling out $100, Luffy shocked. "Usopp no!"

Nami snatching his money. "Sorry Luffy when ever Nami bets you gotta go with her." Smiling apologetically.

Everyone had laid out money that was more then enough to pay the bill and tip. Leaving together with lighter moods. Luffy had felt better talking about it, but also worse at how she felt like a burden.

Nami stretching out her arms. "Seeing all this money makes me want to go shopping!" Grabbing on to Usopp and Luffy, Robin following with a smile.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

A loud shattering of glass hit the air, clear small and jagged pieces were scattered everywhere on the white tiled floor. "Damn it..." Gripping her left thumb. Bright red blood had started to drip down her arm. "Great a cut and I broke my new dish set..." Bending down to pick a piece of glass up, walking to her trash can to throw it away. 'I need to wash this.' Looking at the cut it wasn't long but the pain from it made it feel like it had been a deep cut.

Looking at the minefield of broken glass to her sink. 'Eeehhhh I can make it.' Getting ready to jump. KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Stopping to walk to her door, opening it. "Who is it?" Playfully, then getting bored. "Oh it's yoooooou..." Letting go to walk back to her mission.

Grabbing her wrist. "Why..." Law started looking like he had just woke up. "Why are you always so damn loud?" Letting go to follow her in, closing her door. Looking at his hand to see blood, wiping it off on his pants. "Hey!" Running to catching her before she jumped. "The hell are you doing!?" Looking at all the glass on her floor. "Is that why your bleeding?" Looking at her hand to see some blood drying on her but the cut still bleeding slowly. "Come on, I'll clean it for your." Pulling her to the middle of her living room sitting down together on the floor. "Wait here." Pointing to where they sat, getting up to grab his first aid kit from his apartment.

Coming back to see her smiling to herself. Sitting down close across to her. "Why are you smiling?" Opening a bottle of alcohol and pouring it on a cloth.

"Heh hee heh. It's just..." Giggling at him. "You always show up at the most inconvenient times!" Laughing at him pointing her cut hand at him. "Ooooowwww!?" Feeling the alcohol get into her cut.

"You little brat..." Holding the cloth to her cut. "I should rub it in." Pulling her closer.

"Yeah I bet you want to rub it in!" Shouting back in anger at the pain.

Smirking at what she said. "Maybe you should let me?" Whispering to her. "It might distract you from this pain." Squeezing the cloth slightly.

Luffy blushed at what he said. Smacking her other hand to his face to push him away. "What did I say about touching something that's not yours." Tease him back, smirking. 'Fooling around couldn't hurt~.'

Law grabbed both her hands pushing her back onto the floor holding her hands down above her head, grinning down at her. "What happens if I take what I want?" Feeling himself getting turned on, pushing himself between her legs. Leaning down closer so their lips were just a few inches apart.

Feeling herself getting a little hot. "You better make it worth it." His lips getting closer with a smile. "Because I'm going to kick you ass." Lips brushing.

"If you can even get up after we're done." Catching her lips, both of them breathing hard. Rubbing his crotch into her pushing her dress up slowly feeling her softly push back.

"Wait..." Breaking the kiss, panting. Law continuing his assault to her neck hands moving to cup her breast. Luffy putting her hands between them to push him off. "Law..." Pushing against air, he was gone? Pushing herself up quickly to see that he was slumped over grabbing at his side.

"GET. OFF. HER."

Getting up pulling her dress down. "Zoro!?" Turning red. "How did you get in?!" Stopping Zoro from going after Law.

Looking down at her. "It was open."

"It was open?! Like, Like wide open!?"

"No, it was cracked open." Glaring at Law as he got up.

Law glaring back. "So you just enter into people's homes without permission?" Ignoring the pain in his side, stepping up to him. "Good thing you came now." Grinning at him.

"Why's that?!" Zoro clearly not impressed with him.

Luffy pulling on Zoro's arm trying to get his attention with no help with Law taunting him.

Grinning bigger at him. "Because it would've been worse with me pounding into her screaming my name."

Zoro clearly mad pushed Luffy away gently. "You must have gotten that idea from me last night." Now smirking at Law.

"Zoooooroooo!" Luffy punching at his arm. "Don't go saying things like that!" Turning red. Looking at Zoro while he smiled, then looked to Law as he looked away slightly defeated. Taking a step to him, when Law started to walk toward her door. Following Him. "Law! Wait..." Not knowing what to say, but he stop and looked back at her.

"Luffy." Grabbing her cut hand, kissing next to the cut softly. "I'm glad the bleeding stopped..." Grey eyes looking soft, letting go of her hand to leave to his own apartment.

Luffy watching him disappear behind his door. 'Great now I feel kinda bad...' Feeling guilt start to sink in. Closing her door walking up to Zoro. "Hey..." Still not sure of what to really do. "Uuummm, about last night..." Feeling herself starting to get nervous.

"It was a mistake?" He finished for her calmly.

"What? No it was just..." Feeling her voice start to shake. "I guess I just wanted to do something..." Looking guilty at him. "I don't know Zoro but... I sorry." Looking down.

"I guess it was a bad idea for me to just come over like this." Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh!" Looking back at him. "Why did you come over?" Now more curious.

Zoro looked away blushing. "Nothing really." Gripping at his pant pocket. "Just wanted to see you."

Luffy seeing what he did. "What's that?" Becoming more curious, pointing at his gripped hand. "I wanna know!" Looking at him focused.

"Nothing, I need to get going." Trying to walk past her. Only to get tackled down. "Luffy!" Grabbing at her hands as she reached for his pocket.

"Oooowww! My cut!" Crying out in pain.

"Shit sorry." Letting go.

Using this moment she grabbed the item. Pulling out whatever it was he didn't want her to see. Looking at it confused. "It's a raccoon?" Holding up the small stuffed animal by its keychain.

"It's a reindeer." Correcting her, sitting up with her on his lap.

Smiling with eyes shining at the cute key chain. "It's cute." Looking at the pink hat it wore with a red cape. "I didn't know you liked cute things?" Laughing at him.

Glaring at her. "I got it for you." Turning red.

Smiling down at it. "Thank you..." Giving him a smile. "Why this key chain?" Looking at curiously.

"I just seen it in a claw machine..." Looking away as she smiled at him. "It reminded me of you so I got it."

"I never win at those games." Gigging at a memory of spending 20 dollars on trying to get a pikachu doll.

"It took me a few tries but I got it." It only took him about 5 quarters. "Luffy."

"Yeah?" Smiling at him.

"Your legs." Looking away.

Looking down at herself. "Ugh! I'm sorry!" Getting up closing her legs. "Heh not like you never seen me right?" Trying to joke with him as he got up.

"I'm guessing that's the last time huh?" Smiling at her a little heart broken. "Anyways..."

Feeling guilt fall on her again. "Zoro it's just-" Getting cut off by him pulling her into a kiss.

Pulling away to look at her. "Even if you don't pick me, I'm pretty sure I'll always have a thing for you." Smiling at her, cupping her face with a rough hand. "Even if I can only be a friend." Giving her a last deep kiss. "Later Luffy." Letting her go.

Standing alone after Zoro left softly closing her door. Guilt finally stabbing at her, she let a few tears fall. 'What am I doing?' A tear falling, landing on the dolls eye. Making it look like it was crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took so long I had it done but then I asked a friend on the whole thing and she said she didnt like the Romeo and Juliet thing of a story that it was kinda starting to sound like. And it doesn't help with us both being such perverts she kept bugging me to put more sex scenes in it, even if it doesnt make sense. Anyways I have a better thing going on now that I kinda wrote out how the story will go. Anyways thank you for taking your time to read this and any of my other stories that I put up, and plan to post soon.


End file.
